This invention relates generally to stents, which are endoprostheses implanted into vessels within the body, such as a blood vessels, to support and hold open the vessels, or to secure and support other endoprostheses in vessels in general and more particularly to a self articulating stent.
Various stents are known in the art. Typically stents are generally tubular in shape, and are expandable from a relatively small, unexpanded diameter to a larger, expanded diameter. For implantation, the stent is typically mounted on the end of a catheter, with the stent being held on the catheter at its relatively small, unexpanded diameter. The catheter directs the unexpanded stent directed through the lumen to the intended implantation site. Once the stent is at the intended implantation site, it is expanded, typically either by an internal force, for example by inflating a balloon on the inside of the stent, or by allowing the stent to self-expand, for example by removing a sleeve from around a self-expanding stent, allowing the stent to expand outwardly. In either case, the expanded stent resists the tendency of the vessel to narrow, thereby maintaining the vessel""s patency.
Some examples of patents relating to stents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,800,882 and 5,282,824 to Gianturco; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,516 and 5,116,365 to Hillstead; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,062 and 4,969,458 to Wiktor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,090 to Pinchuk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,417 to Palmaz and Schatz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,404 to Wolff; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,547 to Tower; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,892 to Cardon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,373 to Pinchasik et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,303 to Israel et al.
One object of prior stent designs has been to insure that the stent has sufficient radial strength when it is expanded so that it can sufficiently support the lumen. Stents with high radial strength, however, tend also to have a higher longitudinal rigidity than the vessel in which it is implanted. When the stent has a higher longitudinal rigidity than the vessel in which it is implanted, increased trauma to the vessel may occur at the ends of the stent, due to stress concentrations on account of the mismatch in compliance between the stented and un-stented sections of the vessel.
Thus, there is a need to provide a stent that more closely matches the compliance of the vessel, in which it is implanted, with relatively little or no sacrifice in radial strength, even when the stent is made very long.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, improved compliance with relatively little or no sacrifice in radial strength, even when the stent is made very long, is accomplished by dividing the stent into segments separated by self articulation areas, each comprising two articulation planes in which there are two thin members, with the members in one articulation plane spaced from those in the other articulation plane about the circumference of the stent by an amount as close to 90 degrees as possible for a particular configuration.